


Black Mambo

by Tiye



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU: No Powers, AU: Where Both Kara and Lena Both Possess the Ability to Identify Sexual Tension, Because Even if Kara Crashed Lena’s Fancy Orgy Party in the Canon Universe They Still Wouldn’t Fuck, Despite the Orgy, F/F, I Watched Eyes Wide Shut and Then This Happened, It Is a Goddamn Bacchanal Masquerade Orgy Okay, Kara Danvers is Very Enthusiastic About That Fact, Kara Danvers is not Supergirl, Smut, They Only Have Sex With Each Other, lena luthor is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiye/pseuds/Tiye
Summary: Kara's curiosity leads her straight into Lena's private life. Well. Her not so private life.Rating will increase to E
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 222





	1. What'll It Be

**Author's Note:**

> The smut begins in the next chapter. This is just a little prelude. Get ready ladies. This is self-indulgent as hell. 
> 
> There is no beta, in case it wasn’t painfully obvious that my version of editing is me rereading this sixty times and spiraling into a pit of self loathing.

“It is not a date!” Kara shouted from her closet at Alex as she threw a pile of dresses onto her already crowded bed. The redhead was standing there, looking incredulous. It seemed as if Kara’s entire closet was strewn across the quilt. She crossed the room and picked up a blue cocktail dress from the bed and held it up against her body. Alex shook her head dismissively and Kara tossed it back down with a huff.

They had been dancing around their tension for a year. Ever since Lena took the reins at CatCo, Kara had noticed that there had been something completely inevitable about their collide. The glances, the flirting, the touches, the subtle hints they wanted more. Neither acknowledging it but neither wanted to stop. Some small, hopeful part of Kara thought that things might come to a head tonight. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Lena would wear. How she would smell. What kissing her would feel like if they were buzzed enough to drop their pretenses and just go for it. Not that she wanted to acknowledge that particular part. ‘ _Or have anyone else acknowledge it, thank you very much_.’ Kara was snapped from her train of thought by the teasing voice of her sister.

“She is taking you to dinner and then to the opera, Kara. It sounds like a date to me.” Alex deadpanned, clearly amused by her sister’s blind refusal to acknowledge the borderline-obscene amount of sexual tension that had developed between Kara and the CEO. 

“It’s not a date!” Kara exclaimed nervously, her sharp, panicked denial was loud enough that it could be heard down the hall. With nervous energy, she held up a floor length black dress against her body and examined it in the mirror. It was fairly modest in the front, however it was completely backless. Kara smiled privately to herself before turning back to her sister, eyebrows raised, silently asking if this was the dress. Okay so maybe she wanted to impress Lena. ‘ _There is nothing wrong with wanting to impress someone so intelligent and kind and funny and open-minded and catastrophically beautiful!_ ’ She was becoming less and less convinced of her resolve to preserve the friendship with every word of her internal monologue.

Alex nodded at the choice and Kara did all she could to not squeal as she hurried to the bathroom to change. “Kara- it’s definitely a date!” Alex shouted playfully after Kara as the door closed. Alex shook her head and chuckled, there was no way they were getting out of this night without at least some of their feelings finding their way out into the open. Their sexual tension was already public domain- the subject of office gossip, wild tabloid speculation, and even a few bets between mutual friends. Even Alex had gotten in on the action, putting $300 on them getting together by the end of the Summer.

***

Lena looked absolutely stunning in a silky red gown, her plunging neckline had been driving Kara to distraction the entire evening. She was doing everything she could to keep her eyes off of Lena’s exquisite décolletage. Dinner had been a raging success. Lena couldn’t help but notice that the dress she selected was having the intended effect on her not-date. Kara could hardly look away. She kept staring at her lips just a little too long. Between subtle touches as they exited the town car and the way Kara hung on every word that left her mouth- Lena was confident that tonight would end positively for their relationship. Or whatever it was they had been building to for the last year and a half. 

Between the lush dinner and the opera- with the private mezzanine Lena had rented out just for them, Kara felt sufficiently wooed. They were on their way from dinner when Lena had quietly dropped a bomb. “A private mezzanine?” Kara cocked an eyebrow at the not-so-subtle flex of Lena’s enormous fortune.

“Of course.” Lena’s warm, knowing smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “What’s the point of having all of this,” she gestured to the luxury the back seat of the town car implied, “if I don’t splurge every once in a while.” Kara couldn’t help but fixate on just how perfect Lena’s dimples were.

“Of course.” Kara parroted back to her and smiled that dopey, puppy-dog smile. The one that made Lena’s stomach do backflips. That smile was half the reason she had asked the reporter, her best friend, out on this very ill-advised, very expensive, not-really-a-date. 

Kara was bumbling, endearing, sweet, and also completely gorgeous. Lena hung on Kara’s every word as she rambled enthusiastically. Apparently, she had discovered the “We Rate Dogs” Twitter account earlier in the week. All of that made what happened next infinitely more disappointing.

It had been a rumor. A rumor Kara overheard while taking a bathroom break during intermission. She didn’t _mean_ to listen to the conversation while she was in the lushly outfitted stall, but her interest had been piqued. 

Based on the conversation, Kara assumed the two women speaking in hushed tones were orchestra musicians. The gist of the overheard conversation was that a very generous, very anonymous sponsor had asked for them to perform blindfolded at a rancorous party. They were to play a concert at some palatial estate an hour or so outside of the city. From what Kara could tell, this was a semi-regular event. They were blindfolded on the ride in, blindfolded on the ride home, and not allowed to leave their stations for the entire evening. The parties lasted from dusk until the sun rose. One of them had seen outside of her blindfold at the last party. It was full of beautiful women and men in opulent masquerade. Many of whom were in some state of undress. ‘ _What? What could possibly be happening that was so secret the hired help had to be blindfolded?_ ’ Kara’s mind raced with the possibilities as she sat quietly in the stall, desperately trying to not make a sound. ‘ _Maybe it’s some type of cult? Or maybe it’s human trafficking? Or a brothel?_ ’ Whatever it was- it would make for an interesting exposé. Snapper would be thrilled if she managed to unearth something of note.

Kara waited for them to leave the bathroom and hurried back to the private mezzanine. ‘ _Lena has to know something about this. Lena knows everything that happens in National City._ ’ Heck, Lena even gave her the lead that busted open Veronica Sinclair’s fight club. ‘ _There’s no way she won’t know about a… sex cult’s semi-annual masquerade ball._ ’ All thoughts of their more-and-more-of-an-actual-date went out the window as Kara fixated on the hypothetical story she had concocted. The potential explanations for the events, the women she could help save from theoretical exploitation. 

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed as she arrived back at their seats. The raven haired woman had been on her phone, but very quickly returned it to her purse with the arrival of her companion, a warm smile crossing her face.

“I was worried you got lost.” Lena teased, quiet mirth enveloping her words as she welcomed Kara back, gesturing at the empty seat beside her. The excitement that consumed her upon Kara’s return was palpable, and had Kara been paying attention to anything other than her intense train of thought, she would have noticed the brief disappointment on Lena’s face when she didn’t sit. Kara was practically vibrating with energy.

“Lena, I overheard something weird in the bathroom.” The crinkle of contemplation made its home right between Kara’s eyebrows and Lena raised one of hers in return, silently imploring her to continue. To hopefully offer an explanation as to why Kara’s thoughts were suddenly a thousand miles away. 

Lena’s heart hammered in her chest as she attempted to play it cool. What Kara was describing elicited a fight or flight reaction in Lena, one she absolutely refused to elaborate on. She played coy. Waved her hand dismissively and in her best “I Don’t Know Anything About Anything” voice, played denial. It was abundantly clear to Kara that Lena was hiding something. They remained quiet through the rest of the performance, but Lena was distant, even after Kara dropped the subject in an attempt to salvage their not-a-date. Their evening ended cordially, a friendly hug in the back seat of the town car that lingered perhaps a moment too long and promises to get together for lunch later in the week. It was not the ending either of them imagined.

***

Kara did not know what to expect when she decided to start investigating claims of these raging parties with blindfolded musicians. According to the rumor they were hosted at otherwise empty country manors, but every time she got close to finding out where, who, what, or why- she reached a dead end. All the homes were owned by shell corporations, all of the musicians were bound by vigorous NDAs and no one who knew anything wanted to speak with her. She had been badgering caterers, florists, and party planners all over National City in an attempt to gain even a shred of a lead. It took two weeks, but one finally turned up. A costume maker in the city had been filling an extraordinary amount of orders for elaborate Venetian masks. He gave her a name. With some vague threats and impressive bluffing- that name gave her an address and a date. Let no one say Kara was anything less than professionally crafty.

Shockingly, the hand made mask was the least comfortable part of her outfit. Anyone who knew anything about masquerade was intimately familiar with the pinch of the porcelain and the gentle ache the ribbons left behind your ears. ‘ _It’s the worst $400 I’ve ever spent._ ‘ Kara grumbled internally as she adjusted the mask once again. After careful deliberation, she had twisted her hair into a bun behind her head and slipped on the same black dress she had worn to the opera not even two weeks prior. The cab ride to the country mansion was the hardest part. In forty-two minutes Kara had “fixed” her hair no less than three times and had completely removed her mask by the time the car had pulled up in front of the gates to the estate. Thankfully as she exited the cab, she remembered to grab the mask and the small audio recording device she had taped to the inside. ‘ _Thank God Alex doesn’t know about this._ ‘ 

A long, winding driveway lead to the home, bordered by perfect lines of ancient white oak trees. It culminated in a horseshoe that circled an ostentatious marble fountain. Kara’s heart hammered in her throat as she walked through the open gate and towards the awaiting lion’s den. The inadvertent pain in her ankles from wearing heels was all but forgotten as she scanned her surroundings for clues about what might be going on inside. The drive was lined by limousines, town cars, G Wagons, dozens of anonymous super cars, and one very identifiable, forest green Koenigsegg Jesko. It made Kara’s already nervous stomach do a flip. Of course Lena would be here. ‘ _That’s why she was acting so weird when I asked her about the musicians. She knew! Of course she knew! Nothing happens in this city that she doesn’t know about. But why would she lie?_ ’ It was very rare that Kara was angry, actually angry, let alone with Lena Luthor. Her best friend, the woman she would forgive for any transgression. ‘ _But this? Lying to my face?_ ’ Kara’s stomach soured even further. ‘ _How bad is what’s happening here? That Lena would lie to me about it?_ ’

It appeared like any other stately home this far outside of the city, palatial and opulent. Six pristine columns framed the colossal mahogany double doors on either side. Kara steeled herself and rapped twice with the brass knocker. They immediately swung into the home, she was greeted by a man in an impeccably tailored suit. A golden mask covered his entire face, leaving his presumed identity to the annals of her imagination. “Password.” He spoke just loudly enough to be heard over the commotion inside. It was not a question, but a demand.

“Leonore.” Kara was shocked by the confidence in her voice. She knew she was out of her depth here. The gatekeep merely nodded to her and ushered her inside. She drew a deep breath before stepping through the threshold and into the party that raged before her. Kara was immediately overwhelmed. She stood wide eyed and noticeably rooted in place, her gaze lingering on the tables of liquor and wine, the heaping piles of cocaine, the revelers who were partaking in the indulgences, seemingly unaware of the intruder in their midst. Tom Ford and Roja hung thick in the air, almost cloying, but not quite. Fresh air wafted in from somewhere, offering slight relief from the intensity of the moment. It was a sensory overload of the highest caliber. 

The room was crowded with the super-rich, adorned in luxurious dresses, bespoke suits, some even in partial states of undress. They mingled, laughing deliciously over glasses of wine and champagne, all in elaborate Venetian masks. Many covered their full faces but many more only covered the top halves. It was apparent that in spite of the multitude of measures used to keep this gathering a secret, no one here was truly concerned about their identity being revealed. 

The swell of classical music could be heard coming from another room as the impeccably dressed party-goers milled about, talking about everything except business. The overwhelming drone of overlapping conversation kept Kara frozen, trying to take it all in as quickly as possible. Trying to figure out what she had walked into. Kara did not know how long she stood there, dumbfounded while the party swirled around her. As she was finally beginning to get her bearings, the music changed. The understated strings swept into a crescendo and the entire room shifted from their conversations to gaze at the top of the magnificent staircase that descended into the foyer.

Ignoring everything else, Kara met her eyes. Even from a distance, Kara recognized the glittering blue green behind an elaborate porcelain and gold mask. It was a twisting, curling, masterpiece that framed her eyes, her nose, and left her full lips and jawline exposed. Lena’s raven hair was dead straight and pulled back into an immaculate high ponytail secured by a thick golden band. One foot in front of the other, she began her descent into the party, Aphrodite incarnate leaving the pantheon to mingle with the plebeians. She wore a long sleeved dress with a plunging neckline. It was almost backless with a high slit that traveled entirely up her left thigh to her hip. The dress clung tightly to her generous curves, black as night and ludicrously expensive. The view was positively indecent. Her heels were towering stilettos, pointed at the toe, and patent leather. Kara recognized them immediately as her “fuck you” heels, shoes she only ever wore to make a point.

The reporter in Kara was taking diligent mental notes as Lena’s gaze swept across the crowd, a venerable queen taking stock of her people. Kara was filing away this exact memory so that she would never be able to forget this moment. Lena Luthor was dressed to kill. Somewhere between the vibrant red lips, the commanding, utterly mesmerizing way Lena held herself, and the cut of her dress- Kara realized just how deeply attracted to the Luthor she was. Sure, she had always objectively known Lena was beautiful, she wasn’t blind. But it was the shock of seeing her out of context that caused the first domino to fall. All of the anger Kara had felt about Lena lying to her dissipated into nothing. It was replaced with a deep longing to know exactly how her lips felt, what it would feel like to hold her. Really hold her. A part of Kara that typically kept itself quiet reared its head. ‘ _I wonder how soft the insides of her thighs are._ ’

It was in that moment of shock and awe that a rough hand wrapped itself around Kara’s arm and began pulling her from the foyer, towards a door that she hadn’t bothered to notice before, so wrapped up in studying the party, in studying Lena. “Come with me.” The man whispered furiously, “You don’t want to make a scene.” Had she been in her right mind, Kara would have fought back more fiercely. Despite her better judgement, Kara complied. She stumbled slightly in her heels as he moved her through the crowd by her arm. He wore a plain red mask that covered his whole face. His suit was black, as was his shirt. The man cut an intimidating figure, Kara knew that even if she tired to bolt, he would catch her. ‘ _This isn’t going to end well_ The color was draining from her face in a hurry as they moved. The party went on, completely unaware of the intruder being marched to her judgement. Kara swiveled her head desperately, looking for Lena, hoping, praying that she would find her in the crowd.

It was a short walk to the door, not nearly enough time to find Lena. Kara was in a full blown panic now. She had known this would be a risky venture, and Lena had warned her away plenty. But Kara had to know the truth. Her innate curiosity wasn’t satisfied by incomplete knowledge. 

While many of the revelers wore half masks, this particular room contained only fully masked people. They were stern and frigid. The party atmosphere had evaporated completely and the feeling of absolute panic began to set into Kara’s skin, she felt like there were needles in each of her pores. The men and women surrounding her were quietly speculating about what to do about their problem. “Silence.” The man in the red mask commanded the room, raising his hand to reinforce the point. An immediate hush fell upon them. “What-” he paused, perhaps to throw Kara off, to increase her already palpable anxiety, or maybe because he had never been faced with this situation before, “is the password?”

“L- Leonore.” Kara stumbled out, her racing heart and ragged breath betrayed her anxiety. The fear in the room was palpable- and not just from her. Her palms were sweaty and her hands clenched into white-knuckled fists. She was doing everything in her power to calm her breathing, to steel herself, to evaluate the situation. Kara had no way out. This room had no windows and only one door. Unfortunately that door was guarded by two rather large men in black Jackal masks and well tailored suits standing on either side of it. There was no way out. ‘ _Fuck._ ’ 

“Yes. That is the password to get in. But what is the password for the house?” The whole room seemed to inhale collectively, leaving Kara lightheaded. Searching desperately for an answer she did not have. 

“I-” Kara began heavily before being cut off by the demanding clack of stilettos on marble and the gust of fresh air as the door swung open.

“I heard there was a problem here.” A wave of relief washed over Kara as Lena’s boardroom voice, her command, echoed through the room. Her presence immediately drew the attention of the council. The softer Lena that Kara had grown so attached to was completely absent. Her perfect posture and unaffected look were intimidating, even behind the elaborate mask. Kara’s eyes went wide with recognition before she attempted to regain a more neutral expression.

“We found an intruder.” The man in the red mask gestured to Kara before rubbing the temples of his mask in frustration. 

“It’s fine- she’s here as my guest.” Lena looked pointedly at him, “Now go- enjoy your evenings.” The makeshift council dispersed with a dismissive flick of Lena’s perfectly manicured hand. As soon as the last of the men filtered out, Lena strode over to where Kara was standing, still in shock. She spoke quietly as she drew closer, firm but kind, “You shouldn’t be here.” 

“I- Well- What- What are you doing here?” Kara loudly whispered back- stumbling through an attempt to play it cool. ‘ _Lena is here. Lena is here. Lena is here right now. Lena is here right now dressed like that! Lena is here right now dressed like that and this is a sex party!_ Something barely familiar lit itself in Kara’s gut. Her stomach sank like a rock at the realization that Lena was most definitely planning on having sex that night. It wasn’t like Kara didn’t know Lena had sex. Kara knew Lena had sex. She just didn’t want to hear about it. Or think about it. The thought of Lena touching someone else? Of Lena being touched by someone else? It was nauseating.

“This is my party, Darling.” Lena all but purred, doing what she could to reclaim the power she knew she had lost getting caught in her lie. Kara was dumbfounded.

“Y- you put this together? You’re the one that’s been throwing these…” Kara hesitated, attempting to find a word that didn’t make her blush the way ‘orgies’ did, “Parties?” 

“I’m not surprised you couldn’t just let that rumor go.” Lena shifted, smiling affectionately, almost nervously. Her boardroom persona was gone- leaving behind the kind, playful, earnest Lena that came alive whenever she and Kara were alone together. “It’s not just me.” Lena began to attempt to explain, “Hosting duties… rotate.” Kara’s entire body was white hot as she blushed furiously.

“I- I should probably go. I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re here now. You wanted to see this- right? I can show you.” Lena smiled and placed her hand reassuringly on Kara’s, gently dragging her thumb over Kara’s knuckles. Goosebumps erupted over Kara’s toned arms. “It’s no trouble.”

“Gosh Lena. Are you sure that’s okay?” If Kara wasn’t already engulfed in a full body blush, she certainly would have been as Lena touched her. ‘ _This can’t be real. There’s no way._ ’ Kara was completely out of her depth. There was no logical reason she would agree to stay. She had certainly seen enough. The only draw was Lena. Lena who she was so angry at not even ten minutes previously. Lena who, in that dress, had inspired several deeply concerning, and relatively unhealthy, revelations about Kara’s possessive attraction towards her.

“Absolutely.” Lena’s cat-that-got-the-cream smile was infectious, and Kara’s nervous grin turned into something much more genuine. The reassurance Lena offered her before leaning into Kara’s space somehow made all of her reservations disappear. Kara’s heart pounded harder as she felt the tickle of hot breath on her ear. “Follow me.” Lena whispered conspiratorially, emboldened by Kara’s slow, stunned nod, she laced their fingers together and lead the reporter from the room back to the foyer. Kara's stomach dropped. ' _Oh gosh._ ‘


	2. Shake Your Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena shows Kara around the party. Kara realizes it is in fact just a fancy orgy, and not a sex cult's semi-annual masquerade ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the plot got away from me. Every time I thought I was about to start in on the smut, I found a new scene I wanted to explore. So. The smut is already mostly written, but it starts in the next chapter. I'm not totally sure when I'll be posting it because this week is about to be nuts, my girlfriend finds out about her residency and we have to start planning on moving. But! It shouldn't be longer than a week or two. And the next chapter will definitely be the last one. This was supposed to be a one shot.

Lena lead Kara back into the foyer by her hand. The overwhelming swirl of people had dispersed further into the party. The rancorous laughter and drone of chatter could still be heard over the faint violins drifting in from down the hall. Kara looked around nervously, surveying the remaining well dressed visitors. They all seemed to be pairing off. Normally, Kara would have a million questions for Lena, about what happened here, about who they were, about why this existed. About why Lena was hosting this. But they all seemed insignificant with Lena’s fingers woven into hers. Even the dull ache of the impractical stilettos Kara had chosen was disregarded because of that small point of contact. What a strange evening this was turning out to be.

Lena seemed to pick up on Kara’s nervous energy. “Are you alright, darling? Is this too much?” She pulled Kara closer, carefully inspecting the exposed parts of Kara’s face for hints, as though her feelings might be written there. Kara’s sharp intake of breath as Lena invaded her space did not go unnoticed.

“Y- Yes. It’s just. Golly. I’ve never been somewhere like this before.” Lena’s laughter rang like church bells. Clear and welcoming and joyous. The part of Kara that had been worried about what to do with her hands in a room full of millionaires was assuaged. Now a different kind of worry consumed her. ‘ _How am I going to get through tonight without kissing her?_ ’

“No, I suppose not.” Lena’s calm voice interrupted Kara’s thoughts before they could derail further, “Tell me if you get uncomfortable. That is the last thing I would want for you.” Lena drew away but kept a hold of Kara’s hand, gently leading her down the hall to an unknown destination. Elegant and absolutely perfect in her heels and her dress and her knowing smile.

The noise of the bacchanal grew louder as they approached an ostentatiously large formal dining room. Three long tables filled the center of the room, each filled with food and drink beyond Kara’s wildest imagination. Whole pigs, decanters of what Kara could only assume was ludicrously expensive wine, cheese, bread, and fruit. Kara’s mouth was practically watering by the spread in front of her. The room was enveloped in a shockingly comforting anonymity provided by the overwhelming noise and indulgence. Many people sat at the tables, laughing as they ate and drank, plates piled high with food, glasses all too full of wine or spirits. Others milled about, carrying with them glasses of liquor or champagne as they went. Kara’s wide, blue eyes drank in the frenzied, almost salacious way the revelers indulged themselves. It was as if this would be their last meal. As her eyes swept the room, Kara almost gasped in recognition.

Veronica Sinclair whose very identifiable tattoos were displayed by her skimpy red dress. Lena took immediate notice of Kara’s eye line. Her probing look darted back to Lena, asking a silent question. “Even though not everyone here is anonymous- it is against the rules to address anyone by their name. Even,” Lena leaned in closer to Kara’s ear and her voice dropped by almost a full octave, taking on a husky quality that sent a shiver down Kara’s spine, “if you know them intimately.”

“There are rules?” The blonde was still wide eyed. Out of all of the places she had anticipated to be governed by regulations, this place, so inherently indulgent and sinful- was the last of them she expected.

“The rules are the most important part. They keep us from falling off the edge into oblivion. They separate us from ourselves. So that on Monday I can go to work and look my board members in the eyes even though I’ve seen half of them bent over and begging her,” Lena gestured in Veronica’s vague direction, “To fuck them in the ass.” Kara was scandalized. Her jaw hung open and had she not been wearing a mask, her eyebrow crinkle of morbid fascination would be on full display. “Without the rules,” Lena continued matter-of-factly, as she pulled Kara towards the emptiest table, “We would descend into chaos.”

Kara’s innate curiosity was piqued. “What are the rules exactly?” Her brow remained furrowed as they sat, Lena at the head of the farthest table from the door and Kara to her immediate right. The seats around them were empty, but the room was full. Full in the way that a crowded night club was. Full of people but intimate. Everyone so caught up in their own sins that they paid no mind to the rest of the world.

Lena practically hummed as she thought. “The most important rule is consent. Nothing can happen without every party explicitly agreeing to participate.”

“So they have to ask before they touch me? Even though this is a- a-” Kara whispers, almost completely scandalized, “Sex party?”

“Yes, darling. This might be a wicked place but we aren’t animals.” Lena’s unrestrained laugh eased Kara’s worry once more, reminding her just how much she loved to be the one to make Lena laugh, “Consent is the most important part of this.”

“Oh.” Kara griped Lena’s hand tighter, almost afraid of what came next. “Is this- is this okay?”

“Of course.” Lena offered a soft, reassuring smile and a gentle stroke of her thumb over the back of Kara’s hand.

“Can you tell me some of the other rules? Ones I need to know?” Kara was a little bolder with her question then before. Lena met Kara’s eyes with earnestness. She was more than willing to guide Kara through this experience.

“You have to be invited by someone who regularly attends. You have to know the password to get in. Be in masquerade- which- I still don’t quite know how you found this place. Or how you learned the password.” Lena looked impressed more than mad, “Not that I’m doubting your investigative skills. Just that I can’t have just anyone waltz in here and start poking around. A lot of this is rather unseemly for someone in my position.” Kara nodded in silent agreement before she nervously attempted to explain herself.

“I uh. There’s a costume maker in National City that’s been doing awfully well outside of Halloween season. I went to ask him about masquerade masks. And uh, I was very lucky?” Kara tried. The hopeful uptick in her voice, as if she was asking Lena to suspend her disbelief elicited yet another one of those absolutely _perfect_ laughs from Lena. Her broad smile betrayed the fact that she was far from angry, in fact, Kara thought that she seemed amused. Maybe even glad that Kara was here? It was all very confusing.

“No names.” Lena continued, “But I already told you that one. What happens here stays here, very cliche, I know, but necessary. And, everyone who comes has to have a clean bill of health on record with our… organizational body…” Lena trailed off a bit. Whatever statement she might have followed that with was interrupted by Kara’s voice. Sharp and nervous.

“I’m clean.” It was rushed, almost panicked in nature. ‘ _What! Why did I say that!? She doesn’t ned to know that! I’m not- I’m not having sex here._ ’ If Lena was not wearing a mask, her raised eyebrow and delighted smirk would have been obvious. But between Kara’s internal reproach and the porcelain hiding her face, it was lost on the blonde. It left her open to be completely shocked by what slipped out of Lena’s mouth next.

“Good.” Lena’s voice was assured and held promises of things Kara had only let herself imagine while very drunk or dreaming. ‘ _Oh. Oh. Oh my. Oh._ ’ And without further word, Lena picked up a piece of fruit from the selection of pomegranates, peaches, apples, pears, and persimmons in front of her. All perfectly ripe, unbruised, fragrant and juicy. A white peach. Floral and delicate and sweet. Lena’s left hand untangled from Kara’s and she ran her fingers over the fruit, slowly and deliberately looking for imperfections. Seemingly satisfied, she stood from her chair and crossed the short distance between her and Kara with one, elegant step. The abrupt clack of her impractical heels against the marble floor drowned out the rest of the party that raged on around them. All unaware of the gravity of what was about to transpire. 

Kara met Lena’s eyes, the resplendent green was clouded over, Kara could not identify quite what it was. Hunger, perhaps. Maybe even longing. In spite of the multitude of evidence to the contrary, Kara refused to give herself the hope that her affections might be returned. There was something there, though. Kara’s stomach dropped with anticipation, her heart fluttered in her chest and her thoughts abandoned her entirely as Lena stood over her.

Wordlessly, Lena brought the fruit to Kara’s lips. The blonde was overcome with a fierce and overwhelming urge to take a bite. They did not break eye contact for even one moment as Kara’s mouth opened and her teeth sunk into the flesh of the peach. A thin trail of juice spilled from Kara’s mouth, down her chin. She felt very much like Eve taking a bite of the Apple in the Garden of Eden. Lena’s other hand darted out to catch the dribble as it trickled down towards Kara’s jaw. They touched with a crack of lighting, a deafening, inaudible clap of thunder. With immense want written plainly across her face, the raven haired beauty drew her hand towards her mouth, smiling wickedly, and licked the nectar from the tip of her finger. Kara’s thoughts were, for the second time in as many minutes, absolutely liquid. There was nothing left but the consuming desire to press her lips against Lena’s.

The peach might just be the best thing Kara has ever eaten. Delicate and pure, its sweet perfume cascaded over Kara’s tastebuds. All she could do was sit, awestruck, and stare as Lena took a careful bite from the opposite side of the peach. Something about the way Lena’s immaculate red lips looked wrapped around the tender fruit left Kara burning hot. Maybe it was the way she could not help but to picture Lena’s lips on her in the same fashion. The way Lena’s eyes closed in near-ecstasy as the flavor washed over her, the way her head tilted just slightly back as she savored the taste. Leaving the pale, freckled expanse of her neck bared for Kara to admire. It took all of her willpower to refrain from picturing Lena’s head titled back the same way from a different kind of pleasure. ‘ _Stop it, Kara. She’s your friend._ ’ 

Without any acknowledgement of the moment, Lena delicately set the peach back on the table. The riotous laughter and conversation came into focus once more, mingled with the scandalous sounds of the beginnings of an orgy. Quiet gasps, louder moans, desperate demands for more, harder, faster, “Right there, yes! Right — there!” The commotion from the table next to them drew Kara’s attention. Her eyes snapped away from the vision of a woman in front of her to a man who looked suspiciously like Jack Spheer. He was knelt on the ground and had two fingers driving into a woman sitting spread eagle on the table, wearing a full mask. Her navy dress was rucked up over her hips and she was leaned back on her elbows, not paying attention to the man working her over, simply demanding that he continue. She threw her head back with a particularly forceful motion and knocked over a half-full decanter of red wine, the liquid raced from the table and onto the floor, going completely unnoticed by the rest of the room. Kara had turned as red as the wine. 

Lena’s eyes followed Kara’s to the table next to them. With a sly smile, she nudged Kara and laced their fingers together once more. Kara’s attention was pulled back from the scene in front of her. “Are you okay?” Lena murmured, close enough to Kara’s ear that she could feel the gentle force of the air against her skin. 

“Golly. I uh. I just was not expecting that. People are just eating like it’s nothing!”Kara gestured at the diners who continued to eat around the couple caught up in flagrante. As her gaze swept the crowd, she took notice of several other women and men in various states of undress, several bent over the table being fucked from behind. Others on their hands and knees. One pair of women even entwined on the ground. “How is that even comfortable?” Kara mumbled, mostly to herself. It elicited a peal of laughter from her companion. Lena’s sly smile grew into an even bigger grin.

“It’s not.” Lena teased. If it was possible for Kara to turn any more red, she would have. The thought of Lena. Of Lena knelt on marble floors. Of Lena, chest heaving, bent over the table. Of Lena, legs open, keening for more, begging someone, begging Kara- not to stop. Thunderstruck, Kara gulped. When Lena gently pulled Kara to her feet and began leading her by her hand from the room, Kara was still completely lost in her thoughts. Lena, hair mussed, lips swollen, lipstick smeared. Lena, coruscating green eyes locked with Kara’s as she came wordlessly, spilling over Kara’s fingers. Kara was completely overwhelmed by the desire to know what Lena looked like when she came. There was no point in denying it any longer. Kara had certainly fallen. They were halfway down the hall by the time Kara managed to find her words. The wide hall was less crowded than the dining room but still, they were not alone. Two middle aged men in half masks were pressed against the wall, locked in a passionate embrace.

“Lena?” Kara hesitated, her anxiety was palpable.

“Yes?” Lena turned back towards Kara, concern seeping into her tone at the sound of her name, eyebrows knit together with worry. Lena didn’t even bother to reproach Kara for the public use of her name. Even though that had been one of the rules they had discussed. ‘ _Lena would move the stars for me if she could…_ ’ Another overwhelming realization, the dominos cascaded. Kara knew exactly what she had to do.

“Where is the bathroom?” 

***  
So many of Kara’s life changing moments this month had inadvertently been in bathrooms. The excitement she felt dressing for her not-date with Lena. The overheard conversation at the opera. It was only fitting, as she untied the ribbon from her mask, that this would be another one. Kara looked into the mirror, small red marks betrayed where the mask had pinched into the skin, but her makeup remained unblemished. With a silent nod to herself she resolved to remove the recording device from the inside her mask.

The thin wire and small box sat there, innocent and unaware. Without pomp, Kara ripped the tape and threw the offending object into the toilet. All it took was a flush and all evidence of her original intent for the evening was gone. The whirlpool stole any pretenses of professionalism that Kara had held onto. Kara’s eyebrows shot up with just how easily the whirl of the water washed away the technology. She had assumed it would have taken at least two-flushes, if it went down at all. ‘ _There’s no way that toilet passes EPA regulations._ ’ It was an amusing thought, a slight distraction from her original intent to discard the recorder like a ten-cent goldfish killed by an overzealous child. 

She had one goal remaining. ‘ _And I definitely don’t want that recorded. Well maybe not the first time._ ’ Kara made herself blush again and could not help but laugh quietly. Equal parts nerves and excitement as she tied the ribbon of the mask back on. It fit much better now. Without the extra pinch.

Kara looked into the mirror one more time and steeled herself. She was ready. The blonde pulled her shoulders back confidently and stepped out of the lush bathroom back into the hall where Lena was waiting. A warm smile breezed across Lena’s face with Kara’s return. “Follow me?” Lena’s question was surprisingly tentative. With a broad grin and confidence that surprised even herself, Kara grabbed Lena’s hand.

“Anywhere.” Kara, for the first time without stammering, blushing furiously, or re-emphasizing how much their friendship meant to her, openly flirted with Lena Luthor. It was freeing. Lena’s cheeks flushed at the contact, her eyelashes swept low across her cheeks, and let loose an unrestrained, lilted giggle. Kara thought that it just might be the most beautiful sound she had ever heard and immediately resolved to do everything in her power to make Lena blush and _giggle_ more often. How frequently must someone so completely inundated with the serious and mundane as Lena was, get the opportunity to giggle? Kara did not know for sure, but she was positive it was not often enough.

Lena was smiling as she lead Kara down the hall once more, this time past the dining room. The sounds of a small orchestra grew louder with each step. If Kara had any ear for music, she would have recognized the final few bars of Tchaikovsky’s Serenade for Strings in C. The elegant melody swept from wide double doors and revealed a massive, glittering, white marble ode to grandeur. Elaborately framed mirrors on two sides of the room and floor to ceiling windows on the back wall where french doors lead out onto an oversized balcony that overlooked an intricately styled hedge maze. The doors were open and the warm night air snaked through the party-goers, leaving the room awash in the scent of the garden and the warm summer night. Couples swirled around the dance floor, the waltz played by the small orchestra tucked into the far corner of the room was flawless despite the fact that they were blindfolded. 

The black and jewel tones of the dresses and suits that glided across the dance floor bore a stark contrast against the backdrop of the room. Gender seemed completely irrelevant in the pairings, there were as many women dancing with women and men with men, as there were heterosexual pairings. There was even a good handful of those who shirked the notion of gender in its entirety dancing amongst the crowd with various partners. A shockingly progressive display of hypocrisy for a group of people Kara was positive had voted Republican. It was a stunning sight. If it wasn’t for the just-past-middle-age woman pressed up against a mirror, navy dress rucked up enough for a rather young man to thrust into her from behind, Kara might have thought she was somewhere respectable. 

Lena followed Kara’s eye-line with her own and grinned a wicked, toothy grin before dropping Kara’s hand and leaving her standing alone on the edge of the crowd. With a head on a swivel, Kara followed Lena’s figure as she moved effortlessly through the sea of people, snatching two glasses of champagne from a nearby table. Lena was gone only briefly, less than thirty seconds, but it still felt entirely too long to Kara who had grown so reliant on her presence in the last hour or so.

Returning with a flourish, Lena passed one of the champagne flutes to the blonde. The expensive crystal was sweating slightly, small rivulets of water had gathered and descended to the base of the glass, lightly running over the sensitive skin of Kara’s fingers. With bated breath, Kara watched Lena bring the liquid to her own lips and take a drink. The action had Kara inadvertently gripping the flute even harder. If she was any stronger, Kara was certain she would have broken the delicate stemware at the vision in front of her.

“Do you dance, Darling?” Lena practically purred as she finished taking her sip, like a leopardess stalking her prey through the grass. Kara merely shook her head, ‘no’ which, for some reason, made Lena’s face light up even more. As if she relished in having Kara off her game. Kara took a large, nervous gulp from her champagne. Desperately willing the alcohol to lend her some of its inhibitions. “You’ll be fine.” Lena deadpanned, her eyebrows raised under her mask in amusement. “Follow my lead.” And somehow that was all the reassurance Kara needed to follow her to the dance floor, fingers intwined once more and half-empty champagne flutes abandoned on a table. ‘ _Does she know? That I would do literally anything she asked?_ ’ The glint in Lena’s eyes answered the silent question.

While Lena was certainly not the most talented dancer, far more used to being lead than doing the leading, but she was intent on using the opportunity to her advantage. It was a chance to feel Kara out. To see just how much her muscles clenched in anticipation when Lena ran her hands a little too far down Kara’s well built back, or when she used a lull in the music to press her face into the side of Kara’s neck. Inhaling the light perfume that lived there greedily. 

Their eyes met, somewhere in the middle of their first waltz. The way Lena looked at her in that moment, Kara felt like the center of the universe. Maybe it was the wine, or the peach, or the fact that Lena Luthor had just grabbed her ass, but in spite of her aching feet and the fact that she had no idea how to dance like this, Kara was having the time of her life.

Which is why Kara found herself completely unable to say no when Lena quietly whispered in her ear, “Another dance, darling?”

By the end of their third or fourth dance, Kara was completely breathless and not from the physical exertion. As they swept across the floor with shocking ease, the impossibly high slit of Lena’s dress kept revealing a hint of a black lace garter. It was driving Kara completely mad with the desire to just let her hand slip a little too low and touch. It would be so easy. ‘ _Lena probably wouldn’t even mind. Does she know what she’s doing to me? Is she doing this on purpose? Oh gosh. She looks like she’s doing this on purpose._ ’ 

There had always been an unspoken attraction between the two, undeniable chemistry in their easy banter, their flirtatious back and forth. Tonight it crackled. Raw electricity shot through both of them with every graze of a finger against expensive fabric, every whispered comment. Lena was going to get exactly what she wanted, what she had wanted for over a year. If she hadn’t been completely sure in the bathroom, Kara knew she was done denying her attraction. 

Anticipation hung heavy over both of them, a storm cloud over the Kansas prairie. Looming and ferocious, threatening to drench the parched ground with a deluge of rain. Every move they made was with the knowledge that the storm might start at any moment. Who were they to deny nature’s will.

The music shifted from elegant and restrained waltzes to something with a little more mystique. The beginning notes of a moody, passionate violin concerto echoed through the room. Lena and Kara were just two of many masked couples, dancing a little too close, touching a little too much. No one paid them any mind as Kara shifted their dynamic, moving Lena’s hand to her shoulder before grabbing the shorter woman by the waist. Lena was visibly startled by Kara’s confidence before quickly settling into her new role. Kara had no idea what she was doing, but she seems to be doing something right. Because when she pulled Lena closer, eliciting a sharp intake of air, they both leaned farther into each other. There was a slight moment of hesitation, where Lena’s sharp green eyes met Kara’s cornflower blue ones. Immense thunder rolled through the room as they stared into each other’s eyes. Kara could feel Lena’s hot breath on her chin, breathlessly panting under the pressure of the storm that had just begun to rage, unbeknownst to the other revelers.

They were stopped dead in the swirl of people when something snapped. Neither knew who began, but before either could stop, they had pulled into an impassioned kiss. Their lips met and the rain began in earnest. For the first time in years, perhaps since her first exploratory kisses as a teenager, Kara felt quenched. Lena licked up into the kiss, her tongue brushing against the bottom of Kara’s teeth before she was eagerly met by Kara’s own tongue. It was heady and wonderful, both women inundated and drunk on the flavor of peach juice and champagne. Kara poured herself into the kiss. Excited and unrestrained, all of the tension from her body emptied as her hands wrapped possessively around Lena’s full hips, drawing a quiet, desperate moan from Lena’s _absolutely perfect_ lips. The silk of her dress rumpled in Kara’s urgent hands. 

Neither paid any mind to the matte red Ruby Woo smeared across both of their mouths because Lena kissed Kara like she had been waiting to do it her entire life. Anticipated her every desire as her lithe hands curled around the back of Kara’s neck, pulling her ever closer. Every touch of their lips served as a promise. This _never_ has to stop. They silently poured nearly two years of tension into the moment. It could have been seconds or hours by the time they pulled apart breathlessly. None of the other revelers had so much as spared them a glance as they stood in the middle of the dance floor, completely lost to the rest of the party.

The sea of masks parted almost instinctively as Lena lead Kara from the ballroom. They did not have to exchange words to know what the other was thinking. Lena’s pupils were blown wide in lust and Kara hadn’t stopped panting since their lips had parted. The next room jarred Kara from her quiet-minded focus. It was the same size as the ballroom, the echo of the music all but forgotten for the sounds that echoed off of the walls here. It was full of chase lounges. Full of sex. This seemed to be the true heart of the party. Women and men, engaged in intercourse both on and around the lounges. Wonton sounds accompanied by wonton acts, a man in a jackal mask was getting plowed from behind by a woman who was definitely Veronica Sinclair wearing an elaborate leather harness. She held his leash in one hand and had the other clutching a bottle of wine. Completely lost to the feeling, with her head tossed back. Kara could only watch wide eyed as Veronica took a swig before smashing the bottle against the floor and grabbing the jackal’s hips.

Lena, almost immediately, pulled a speechless Kara from the room and into a mostly empty hallway, the walls are lined with doors, presumably leading to spaces that facilitate more private encounters. Lena pushed Kara up against a wall and pressed her lips into Kara’s lightly tanned neck. “So.” Lena whispered between light pecks to Kara’s throat. “What do you think?” 

Kara stuttered and sputtered her way through something vaguely approaching curiosity. Her heady arousal was making it very difficult to think. ‘What did Lena do at these parties?’ She pictured Lena in place of Veronica Sinclair, pictured Lena as one of the anonymous women getting eaten out by a stranger on a chase lounge, pictured Lena bent over the dining table, taking a stranger from behind. Each and every mental image was infinitely better the instant Kara replaced the anonymous strangers with herself. She did not want to think that Lena might be touched by someone else. Did not want to let the queasiness take hold. 

“I think I want to see what’s behind this door.” Kara did not know what had possessed her in the last few hours, giving her the confidence to attend an orgy as Lena’s (date?) But she was certainly thankful. Because when Lena rolled her bottom lip between her teeth thoughtfully, eyes sparkling with mischief, a silent promise to make the night worth Kara’s while, Kara’s stomach dropped all the way to the floor. 

This time it was most definitely Lena who closed the gap between them and kissed Kara. It was deep, passionate, lustful, and entirely too short. Kara was desperate to cease this endless teasing.

Lena released Kara’s hand for the first time in what felt like hours. The emptiness was profound as Lena stepped through the double doors and into the room, she did not look back. Leaving it entirely up to Kara whether or not she followed. Kara hesitated for one moment, drawing a deep breath to soothe her jagged nerves before following with an excited skip. _This_ is her chance. There is no judgement, no restraint. Lena was asking what she wanted and Kara realized that there were no wrong answers. As she stepped through the doors, Kara composed herself, slowed her pace, and closed the doors behind her.

They had arrived in what seemed, at first glance, to be an ordinary library. Filled bookshelves stretched from the floor to the towering ceiling on three of the walls, an ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling, unlit. The only light that filtered into the magnificent room was the moonlight from the massive bay windows that covered the far wall and the playful flicker of candles. Kara’s eyes were drawn to the center of the room. Plush pillows and furs were piled on top of an oversized chase lounge. Rows of burning candles, wax dripping down their sides and decanters of wine cluttered the tables on either side of it. It was a space Lena reserved for her own private worship. The room was intimate but exposed. Kara couldn’t help but smile at how very Lena the whole thing felt. She did always have a flair for the melodramatic.

“Something amusing, darling?” Lena’s fingers ghosted over Kara’s hips as she drew ever closer, a tinge of nervousness, perhaps the first of the evening, crept into her voice. She had played her final card, exposed herself fully to Kara in a way she hadn’t done with anyone in years. Certainly not in her adult life. Kara picked up on the change of tone. The slight waver. Blue eyes glossed over with concern as she turned from the room to the woman before her. ‘ _She needs reassurance._ ’ Kara wasn’t exactly sure how to go about giving it, but she had some ideas.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Years of tension exploded in a moment. Their lips met halfway between and Kara grabbed Lena’s generous hips to pull her flush against her body. Their pulses raced in tandem as their masks clicked against each other. The inevitability of it all, of this exact moment, had been so frightening. But now? Now Kara could not understand why she had fought these feelings for so long. Kara groaned quietly into Lena’s mouth as the distance between their lips was closed once more. It was almost overwhelming. Like stepping off the side of a building, expecting a drop and instead, taking flight.

Kara reached around to the back of Lena’s head as they kissed, searching for the ribbons that keep the mask fixed to her face. Her fingers hit gold and she untangled the bow as fast as she could. Kara was out of breath as she pulled back from Lena’s lips just enough to let the mask fall to the floor between them. Unceremoniously, rocking back slightly to gain a little separation from the woman who was absolutely attempting to kiss her again, Kara reached for her own mask. She pulled against the ribbons and removed the mask before dropping it to the floor alongside Lena’s. At the clatter, they stood paralyzed. Taking the full measure of one another. It seemed as if gravity shifted, the strange sense of anonymity they had in the public rooms was gone completely. It was just them now. Just them. Lena and Kara. And Lena was in that dress, _pressed_ up against Kara. Had just been kissing Kara. ‘ _With tongue!_ ’ Kara thought gleefully.

Lena’s eyes raked over Kara with immense hunger, completely enthralled. Kara was drunk on the attention (and a little on the champagne). Without further thought or regard to what this was going to do to their friendship, Kara pulled Lena close, one hand behind her neck, the other on her hip, and lasciviously pressed her lips and tongue to the column of Lena’s throat. The action ripped a moan from Lena’s mouth that was unlike anything Kara had ever heard. It was absolutely primal and it drove Kara to continue. She kissed down further, towards Lena’s exposed collar bones. With accidental vigor, Kara’s teeth brushed against the sensitive flesh right between the base of Lena’s neck and the beginnings of the bones. “Kara!” Lena moaned, surprised with the ravenous way Kara had taken to kissing her neck. So much so that she violated one of the cardinal rules, no names. The blonde could only smirk into her neck.

“Good Kara or a bad Kara?” The reporter smirked into Lena’s neck, half expecting the answer but very enthralled with the idea of making Lena tell Kara herself. She kept on her warpath, tracing her tongue across the expanses of skin between Lena’s freckles, taking note of the light saltiness of sweat, the sticky residue of sloshed champagne, and the unplaceable flavor of her perfume. Light and sweet and musky. She tasted every bit as good as Kara had imagined she would.

“Good. Very good. Keep going.” Lena muttered, letting her fingers tangle around the back of Kara’s neck and into her updo, searching for the pins that held it in place. All the while Kara ghosted her lips across Lena’s fair skin, taking careful note of the location of each freckle. With a victorious flourish, Lena freed Kara’s wild, blonde hair. It framed her face like an off colored halo, mussed and without a real part. Lena had never seen her look more beautiful than she did in that moment, with Lena’s lipstick smeared across her mouth, panting from exertion, looking ravished. 

It was Kara who made the first move to undress Lena. Breaking from her new favorite activity of nibbling along Lena’s collar bones to impatiently grapple at the fabric that hugged Lena’s shoulders, attempting to push it down her arms and away, to expose more of the skin that Kara ached to touch. With an unrestrained laugh, Lena pushed Kara’s hands away. “If you want to take my dress off,” Lena paused as she took a step back, looking ever the vision, her makeup was mussed but her hair was still somehow almost perfect, she was the picture of composure and control. Kara had no idea how she did it. “All you had to do was ask.” And just like that, Lena’s lithe fingers slipped the sleeves down and she stepped out of the revealing dress with the confidence of a woman who knew the affect she had on Kara.

“Oh wow.” Kara did not mean to say that out loud. Her blue eyes were absolutely fixated on Lena. On the black lace bra, on the way that it cupped her breasts so perfectly, on the way that it was strained just enough for Kara to realize that Lena’s nipples had pebbled with excitement underneath. She perhaps stared a little too long, because as her eyes trailed down to take in the matching garter and panties, Lena clad only in lingerie and “fuck me” pumps, was practically on top of Kara once more. Silently demanding that Kara kiss her back. Lips and tongue pressed against Kara’s mouth. She had waited so patiently for Kara to take it all in. Kissing her back was really the least Kara could do. It was searingly hot, slower than their previous kisses, less urgent certainly. Lips grazed each other lightly but purposefully before Lena caught Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth, rolling it _just_ slightly. Kara’s hands wrapped around Lena’s bare waist and it was all over. Her skin was so soft. So warm. She was so perfect. Absolutely perfect. And Kara was sure she would die if she didn’t feel Lena’s skin against hers more fully.

Thankfully, Lena was much more prepared for this than Kara was. She slid her hand around to Kara’s side zipper and tugged the whole dress off with a single motion. Kara would be lying if she said she wasn’t impressed. Lena pulled her forward and Kara stepped out of the garment without a word. Uncaring that her lingerie was most definitely not matching and most definitely not even half as nice as the Agent Provocateur that Lena favored. It didn’t even matter, because without pulling from the kiss, or even opening her eyes, Lena’s fingers darted to Kara’s back and undid her bra with a single flick of her wrist. Something about the confidence in the action sent a heavy throbbing through Kara, if she wasn’t wet before, she certainly was now. She could feel the arousal set in between her thighs. Lena’s lips worked a little more furiously against Kara’s as her hands slipped over her bare shoulders, pulling the straps down and running her fingers along the defined muscles that lived there.

“God Kara, this should be illegal.” Lena’s second slip of the night. All because Kara had dared to step back from the kiss. To let her bra fall to the floor with their masks, exposing her perky breasts and her dark pink nipples. Lena licked her lips and let out a dreamy sigh. Some things were just so much better in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel me.
> 
> @tsunderegirlfriend on tumblr, feel free to yell at me.


End file.
